


Sucker

by chade99



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chade99/pseuds/chade99
Summary: Nightclub. Hot dude. Ecstasy. Sick. Motel. Right. Where do I even begin to tell you about my adventures with Klaus Hargreeves?





	1. Chapter 1

Too many people crowded a nightclub near the edge of town to get out of the snow. Despite the crowd, I decided to go in and warm up, both outside and inside. I walked up the to bar and order a couple of shots when a scantily clad, handsome man walked up beside me and ordered his own drink. He glanced over at me, and smirked lightly.

 

“Why, hello there gorgeous,” he looked me and up and down before making eye contact with me. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?” He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

 

I chuckled lightly, glancing down at my drink real quick when the bartender gave it to me. “Whaddya mean?” I breathed lightly, smiling back at him.

 

“Well, you’re beautiful, and this place is a little bit, ya know, dingy,” he winked at me and moved closer to me. His hand inched closer to mine on the counter.

 

I brushed a lock of hair out of my face and blushed lightly, glancing back down again. Giggling lightly, I thanked him. “What’s your name?” I asked him.

 

“Klaus. What about you?” His hand finally reached mine and he gently brushed my fingers with his own.

 

“Zoey.”   
  
“Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” he held his hand out to me. “Would you like to dance?”

 

I smiled at him, taking his hand. “Sure, I’d love to.”

 

He led me to the dance floor. He took two colorful pills out of his pocket and put one in his mouth, offering the other one to me. Raising my eyebrow, I asked what it was. He whispered in my ear, “Ecstasy.” I hesitantly took it and waited a couple of minutes to see how he’d react before popping it in my mouth. 

 

As time went on, I felt lighter. Better. Happier. More confident. It felt like I was somewhere else, in a better place. Everything felt different, and I just wanted to take it all in.

 

Klaus helped me through the whole trip, holding me close and making sure it wasn’t going south for me. Having him near was...enlightening. The way it felt to touch him, or when he touched me...it tingled. It felt good to have him close.

 

Until it was hard to stand. Everything was heavy, and I was barely stumbling around. My mouth felt dry and I could feel my jaw clenching. I looked around, I didn’t know where I was. I opened my mouth to call out for Klaus, but nothing would come out. I didn’t see him anywhere and I was starting to worry. I found myself backed into a corner, not being able to see anything through the crowd of people. I slid down the wall and covered my ears; the music was too loud. I could barely feel anything until someone grabbed my hands and pulled me in close to them.

 

I looked up and it was Klaus. I reached out for him, he was the only one I knew here. He sat down next to me, calming me down and talking me through the come-down. He held me close, rubbing my back and murmuring soft nothings to me. I gripped his shirt tight, crying into his chest.

 

“You need to go home and sleep, and have someone watch over you to make sure you’re okay,” he whispered in my ear.

 

I looked up at him, wiping tears from my eyes. “I can’t do that, my parents would kill me. Th-they won’t take care of me, they don’t care. They’ve never cared.”   
  
Klaus’ eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape at this. “Come home with me then. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I won’t hurt you, you just need someone to take care of you. You’re not in a good state right now.”

 

I nodded and he helped me stand up. I leaned heavily on him, but he held my weight. He helped me to a taxi and took me to the motel he was staying at.

 

“Do you have a phone?” He asked me as he took me inside his room and laid me on one of the beds. I nodded. “Is it okay if I take it and text someone for you, to let you know where you are?” 

 

I nodded again and grabbed my phone from my pocket, handing it to him and falling back down on the bed. I heard Klaus type out a few texts before putting my phone on the nightside table closest to me. I grabbed it and checked the last text sent to make sure that he actually texted someone - and he did. I put it back down and curled up my side on the bed.

 

The sheets below me moved, and I wriggled slightly on top of them until they were out from under me and placed on top of me. I heard the floorboards creak lightly across the room and the other bed’s springs creak as Klaus laid down on it. I could hear an analog clock in the room tick as time went on, and soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The sun coming in through the window hurt my eyes when I opened them the next morning. I blinked wearily and rolled over to face away from the window. When my eyes finally focused, I realized I wasn’t in my own room at my house.

 

I sat up, confused, and began to look around. I sat on the edge of the bed as, slowly, the events from the night before began to fill my brain. Nightclub. Hot dude. Ecstasy. Sick. Motel. Right. As I began to inspect myself to make sure I was physically okay, I heard the shower turn off, which I didn’t even realize was on in the first place.

 

Klaus came out with only a towel wrapped around himself. Running a hand through his hair, he stopped when he noticed I was awake and blushed lightly. “Oh! Uh, hey. Good morning,” He regained his posture and he winked at me. “Lemme just get dressed real quick.” He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

 

I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand and stood up to go grab it. I picked it up and saw I had about 20 messages from my best friend, all asking me where I was. I unlocked my phone and told her I was okay, and that I’d call her later. I patted my pockets to make sure I had everything I went out with the night before - phone, keys, wallet, all there. I started to walk quietly towards the door to leave when I heard a voice from behind me.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Klaus asked, and I turned to see a little bit of genuine disappointment in his face.

 

“I, um, well…” I racked my brain, looking for an excuse as Klaus walked closer to me. “My friend…she just, ah…” I kept stumbling over my words.   
  
“It’s okay,” he chuckled. “I understand. You don’t know me, and I gave you some weird drugs last night and had you spend the night with me, I get it,” Klaus ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the ground. “I was hoping I could at least take you out for breakfast first, though, and get to know someone as pretty as you better,” he looked back up at me and smirked lightly.

 

I thought about it for a minute and then smiled back at him. “Sure, I’d love to. With someone who’s so handsome taking care of me last night, how could I say no?” We both laughed a little.

 

“Well, I know a cute little bagel place down the block from here if you’d like to go there, uh…” He stumbled, seemingly have forgotten my name. He looked over to his left like someone had caught his attention before looking back at me. “Right! Zoey, Zoey,” he smiled brightly.

 

I thought that was a little odd, but thought nothing of it. It could’ve just been a thing he did, anyway. I agreed to go there and we headed off. As we walked and got to know each other better, Klaus kept looking to his left and hissing ‘shut up, I know!’ as if someone was there. 

 

When we got to the bagel place, Klaus insisted on paying for my food, even though I had told him multiple times that I had money to pay for it. With Klaus, time seemed to just fly by. We talked and laughed for hours. When I finally looked at my phone again, I realized it was already noon. “Oh shit! I should go home, my parents are going to freak!” I shot up out of my chair and began to gather my stuff together.

 

“Wait, can I at least grab your number before you leave?” Klaus gently grabbed my arm and winked at me.

 

I smiled. “Sure,” I told him my number as he wrote it down on his napkin.

 

“See you around?” He asked me.

 

“See you around.”


	2. Moving Around

_ Klaus no! Lol- _

 

_ -KLAUS YES! >:D _

 

Klaus had kept me laughing harder than I ever remembered laughing for days over text when he asked me if I wanted to meet up with him again a few week later. I gladly said yes, he was quickly becoming one of my closest friends. I found out that we’re into a lot of the same things, and we a lot of the same drugs. I don’t do as many of the harder drugs that Klaus does, but there’s still enough we both do. 

 

He asked me if I wanted to come back to his motel room to escape my parents. I’ve told him all of the abusive things my parents have done to me the past 27 years. He did invite me to drift with him a couple days ago… 

 

_ “-why havent u just moved out _

_ i cant, i dont have money and they dont let me do anything to get a job- _

_ -come live with me _

_ you live in a motel lol- _

_ -... _

_ and move around a lot- _

_ -move around with me, im serious _

_ ill think about it-” _

 

I looked out my bedroom window to see a car pulling into my driveway - my parents were home. Perfect timing. I texted Klaus saying that I’d be right over and that I’ll let him know when I got there. I grabbed my bag that I always brought with me when I was going over to a friend’s to do drugs and headed out the door, telling my parents I was going over to a friend’s house.

 

Surprisingly, they let me go. I was glad the motel was within walking distance of my house, and I got there in about 20 minutes. I texted Klaus when I got to the front of the motel and he came out and got me.

 

“Hey!” Klaus shouted when he saw me, running towards me with his arms open and a smile on his face.

 

I couldn’t help but to smile and laugh when I saw him too. I opened my arms and caught him in a hug when he got to me. “Hi.” I whispered in his ear when he lifted me up and spun me around.

 

He put me down at arm’s length, his hands on my shoulders. One of his hands went up to cup my cheek and the other one grabbed my hand. After a minute of just staring into my eyes, he started pulling me towards his room. “C’mon,” he said with me in tow.

 

When we got to his room, he unlocked the door and bowed as he held the door open for me. I giggled at him as I entered. I sat on the edge of the bed that I slept on the week before as Klaus closed the door and sat beside me.

 

He took a rip off his bong and passed it to me. We passed it between each other for a while until we were both enjoyably high. We laid on the bed next to each other, giggling and sharing stupid jokes. Occasionally, he’d turn to the other bed and tell someone named Ben to shut up.

 

Klaus turned to face me. I looked back at him, a faint smile and blush on my face. “What’s up?” I mumbled.

 

He brought one of his hands back up to my cheek and started rubbing it with his thumb. I put my hand on top of his and closed my eyes. I felt Klaus gently press his forehead against me and sigh. “I’m so glad I met you…” He muttered. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but I feel like I can tell you anything. You’ve become so special to me, and I’d hate to lose you,” he finished with another sigh.

 

I opened my eyes to see him staring into mine. “Klaus…I-” I began to say something when I felt his lips crash into mine. I didn’t do anything for a moment, slightly shocked. I returned the kiss, which had turned soft and careful.

  
A couple seconds later, Klaus broke away from the kiss, pressing his forehead back onto mine. “I’m sorry about that,” he whispered, closing his eyes tight.

 

I locked my fingers with his hand that was on my cheek and brought it down by our sides. “It’s okay,” I giggled. “I liked it. A lot.”   
  
He opened his eyes again, a small glimmer of hope shining in them. “Really?” He smirked. When I nodded, he sat up, pulling me with him.

 

I gently laid my head on his shoulder. “Thank you for sharing your feelings with me, Klaus,” I sighed. “I feel the exact same way about you, and I’ve been thinking about that drifting around with you offer…” I lifted my head up and looked at him.

 

He brightened up. “Really?? What, what do you think about it? Will you come with me?”   
  
I laughed at his excitement. “Klaus, I’d love to. But, uh, I do have one question before I really commit to it,” I glanced down at our laps, where both our hands were entwined now.

 

“What is it?” Some of his excitement seemed to have flickered out when he asked me.

 

I glanced to the other bed behind me before turning back to Klaus. “Whose…whose Ben? And why do you keep looking over at the other bed when you’re talking to him?” I asked, looking back into his eyes. Some of the high had seemed to wear off of both of us now.

 

Klaus lowered his head lightly. “You’re not gonna believe me,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “But Ben is my dead brother. And I can, um, I can communicate with the dead,” he looked back up at me and smiled sheepishly. “My siblings and I, we all have different powers. Our father made us use them for his own gain. And that’s why I’m always on drugs or drinking alcohol - the dead go away when I’m like that, and they don’t bother me. And it’s easier to deal with life, it’s not as terrifying,” he ranted before pausing to take a shaky breath.

 

My brain racked for memories from years ago. A family of kids a few years older than me, all with different powers. Two names from that group came back to me - Klaus and Ben Hargreeves. “Wait, wait, wait,” I shook my head. “Klaus, your… last name, it doesn’t happen to be…  _ Hargreeves, _ by any chance, would it?” I whispered, eyes wide.

 

Klaus looked just as shocked as I did. “Um, yes, yes it is. W-why? Why do you ask?” He whispered.

 

I smiled at him. “I remember you. You were always on the news, with your family. You guys always took on different crimes and shit, right?” I asked. Klaus nodded, excitedly. “An-and Ben… Ben was the one with the weird tentacles, right?”   
  
Klaus laughed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah that’s him all right. He, he uh died a few years ago. Been stuck following me around ever since.”

 

“Klaus, you know you don’t have to be afraid of that, right? I… I think that it’s really cool you can do that, and I’d love to help you work with it so you don’t have to be so scared.” I squeezed his hand.

 

He seemed to light up at that idea. “Y-yeah! That’d be really great. I-it’s been so long since I’ve been sober. And, and it’d be great to be, uh, sober again. But, I, I’ll only go so-sober if you do it with me,” he looked at me hopefully.

 

I smiled and nodded. “Of course. It’s always easier to get sober when there’s someone that’s doing it along beside you.”

 

He brought me into a tight hug. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Zoey!” He pulled away and looked at me with a huge smile on his face. He looked behind me at the other bed. “You hear that, Ben?! I told you I could do it!”

 

Klaus turned back to face me and cupped my cheek again. “Why...why don’t you spend the night again, sober? I’d love for you to spend another night with me while we’re here. And then, tomorrow, we can lea-leave, if that’s okay with you? We can sneak into your house, and, and grab your stuff… and then leave…” His brightness turned into slight worry when he spoke the words out loud.

 

I just smiled at him. “That sounds perfect,” I pecked him on the lips again.

 

He laughed and grabbed his bong from the floor. “Let’s start that whole sober thing tomorrow?” He suggested. I nodded and he took another couple of rips before passing it back to me again. We passed the bong between each other again until we passed out and fell asleep.


End file.
